Meet at the Beach
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: You just wanted to have a fan day at the beach, you never expected to be someone's pray. A random little DMC Dante x Reader story.


**Update! **

1\. Many people have been asking for me to continue this story. I am sorry to say that I wont be doing any further work on this story.

2\. I have however, written a Vergil version witch will also only be a one-shot.

3\. However that story will not be posted on this site as I has realized that dose not like these types of story and I don't want to get in any further trouble. The story has been uploaded to my DeviantART account which I cant post a link to here, but all you must do is look up the sites name and AnimeLoveLover123 and you will find it.

Thanks for listening and sorry for being inconvenient.

* * *

You follow your chattering friends, still embarrassed about walking across a city road in your bathing suits, but the closest private area to change was on the other side of the street. As you slip your towel off your shoulders, having used it as a makeshift coat of sorts, your flock of friends hush, now only giggling softly. They all seamed to be looking in the same direction and curiosity caught you as you followed there gazes. What you spotted was, to be honest, a hottie, leaning against the railing that separated the sidewalk and the beach, shamelessly staring at your group.

Even slouching you could see he was around six feet tall, with a mop of black hair on top that had been shaved on ether side forming almost a mohawk. His outfit consisted of a knee length jacket with a gray tank top underneath, black fingerless gloves and jeans, all of which looked as if they had been and maybe needed to go through the washer a few times. One item that seemed to glow in it of itself was the large red gem that hung around his neck. He had a smoke in between his lips, though his fingers were there to pull it away if need be, the other hand holding the railing behind him. And to top it all off, a pair of grayish-blue eyes that seemed to stare directly at you. No, not at the group of girls you walked amongst but specifically focused on you. 'But that's ridiculous', your self-esteem scolds you, 'your just imagining it'. Despite what your miniscule self-esteem is telling you, you find yourself pulling your towel to your chest.

* * *

Dante watches the girl do so which inadvertently squeezed her breasts higher for him to see. It was almost as if it was in slow motion as he scanned her top to bottom and back up, a smirk spreading across his lips to show he liked what he saw. The girl squeezed her towel even tighter as she passed him, descending the few steps from the sidewalk to the beach before turning away. That didn't mean Dante would tear his gaze away, instead turning his hole body around, placing his forearms on the railing to watch her go, eyes still unable to decide which part of her body to oogle.

Long story short, his interest was peeked. Now to be honest, just based on how she tried to cover herself, Dante guessed she was a shy one, which usually wasn't his type. A more... open girl, was usually his target, but something about that girl captivated him. Was it that body, those stunning eyes, or just plain curiosity, Dante didn't know. What he did know was that if his speculation on her shyness was correct, it might be a bit of a struggle to get her to a bed, at least compared to the usual dancers. But he could handle it, besides, he kind of liked the idea of a bit of a challenge.

Without even looking Dante put out the rest of his cigarette on the railing, eyes constantly on the women. This would be fun.

* * *

"He's still looking." One of your friends giggled, causing a few other girls to sneek a peek at him over there shoulders only to look away with almost child like glee. Part of you wanted to look back as well, to see if he truly was staring at you but you kept your eyes forward. It was simple one random guy that you probably wont even get the chance to talk to, why bother to let your imagination wander?

You stand from your towel and stretch your arms high as you take in the summer sun.

"I'm going for a dip, anyone wanna come with?" You ask, lowering your hands, turning just your head back to the group. They all answer with various forms of no which you shrug off. You make your way to the water but before reaching it a voice captures your attention.

"Hey there." You turn to find the boy you saw on the way to the beach, hands in his pockets and his eyes locked on you like before.

"Hey." You greet shyly in slight confusion, you hadn't expected to see _him _again, especially when you where your tiny self-esteem kicks in. "If your looking for the other girls they're over there." You say, pointing in the direction of your friends.

"No, I'm here for you." He assured, making your heart skip a beat or two. "Names Dante." He introduces, holding a hand out to you. Hesitantly you take it, giving him your name which he smiles at. His grip was firm yet gentle and even with gloves on you feel the warmth coming from him.

Instead of letting go after the hand shake he holds on to you. You glance down at your hands before looking back up at his eyes which watched your expression.

"What is he thinking?" You ask yourself, your imagination beginning to wander along with his. Then he took a step closer to you which caused a tiny panic in your mind. "I'm gonna go swimming." You announce, quickly yanking your hand free. He scoffs in a humored tone as you make your way into the water as a means to simply escape from the person that confused you. You freeze about waist deep in as your body objects to the abrupt change in temperature.

"Cold?" You hear him joke behind you, your cheeks warming slightly. Despite wanting to ease yourself in you dunk down the rest of the way to adjust quicker, swimming further from shore before coming back up. You swim out to just past where your feet can touch the bottom before turning to see if Dante was still there, and he was. He stood, arms crossed, in the same spot you left him, smirking at you. "Open water isn't the best place to hide from me." He jokes.

"I'm not hiding." You protest though you knew the statement did have some truth to it. "Besides, unless your hiding a bathing suit under your jeans you can't come in." You say, more of an assurance to yourself then anything.

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned, a gleam in his eye. Before you have a chance to say anything, Dante removes his gloves, dropping them on the ground behind him.

"W-what are you doing?" You ask as he bends down and begins removing his boots.

"I can't go in fully clothed now can I?" He asked as one boot was successfully removed, not expecting an answer. Part of you wanted to run... or swim I suppose, but for the most part you can't turn away, only momentarily questioning whether it was okay to watch him undress or not. Once his footwear was removed he proceeded with slipping his coat of his shoulders, purposely taking his time, knowing you where watching. Finally he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, reveling a well toned body underneath. You sink down into the water slightly, a blush spreading over your cheeks in embarrassment and excitement, your mind considering the idea that his pants might come next. Despite your thoughts, Dante begins to enter the water, only going about mid thigh deep before putting his hands together and diving in. You begin to back away but he quickly catches up, holding you still by placing his hands on ether side of your hips. His head pops out of the water and greets you with a self pleased grin at your expression. Your brain scrambles to find something to say and you blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Your wearing jeans." You remind, eyes closed in embarrassment.

"What?" He chuckles.

Well you said something, might as well go along with it.

"Jeans get really heavy when there wet, isn't it hard to swim?"

"That's sweet," He grins. "but I'm pretty damn strong, or do you want me to take them off?" He almost purrs at the end.

"No, that's not-" You cut yourself short, not sure what to say.

"Angel," He suddenly decides to call you. "there's something you gotta know about me." Dante pulls you close, hands still at your side though now having slid down to tuck the tips of his fingers under the edge of your bathing suit, as he leans in to whisper in your ear. "When I want something, I get it." You shiver at his voice as you grab onto his shoulders for stability. Your mind goes numb as he floated back slightly so he could stand, holding you up.

"Angel?" You question, that being the only complete thought your mind can form as you feel yourself being held up against him, your breasts pushed tight to his firm chest.

"Ya, I think it suits you." Dante said, pulling back so he could watch your dazed and almost entranced expression. "With your looks and how shy and innocent you act, I can easily see you as an angel, my angel." He explained, an alluring tone. You watch his eyes as they seem to ignite, one of his hands slipping further into your bathing suit with the goal of cupping your cheek.

"Hey." Came a familiar voice, to you at least. You slam both hands into Dante's chest in shock, forcing the two of you apart when your name was called. You both turn to see one of your friends approaching. "Just wanted to check in, everything okay?" She asked you both, though it was obvious she was only focused on you and your reddened face. Thanks to the interruption your mind regains composure. What where you thinking? You had met this man literally less then a few minutes ago and you let him take control of you like that, your common sense scolded you. You fell to his charms so quickly, when did you become so easy? Maybe it was just your desire to touch and be touched. Your body letting him get away with such a thing. You had never felt this sort of rush before, being that you are a virgin and your hormones overtook your common sense. You shook you head of the thoughts and assured your friend you where alright.

"I'm getting out." You announce as you swim past your friend to shore.

"Angel." Dante calls after you but you don't turn back.

"That's not her name." You hear your friend scold. You know Dante said something in return but you are too far away to hear the words.

You stuck close to your friends after that, worried about what other crazy feelings you might have if you met up with Dante again, but he didn't return. Maybe he was scared off by your friend who actually stayed to chat for a bit with him, or maybe he just turned his advances on her once you left. Either way, once you returned to your group the subject quickly strayed to the boy. All the girls wanted to know what happened between you and him and with a blush you explain. There where giggles and jokes at your expense but they where all just for fun. Ether way, it was over, the boy was gone, and once you left the beach he wouldn't know where to find you.

*Booo-weep! Booo-weep! Booo-weep * Goes your alarm, jolting you awake. You shut it off with an annoyed groan and accepting that your average life calls. You do your normal morning routine before opening up your front door, freezing before stepping out.

"Hey Angel, thought you could use an escort."

* * *

I hope this is okay! I tried really hard... :3 I've never written a story like this but I've always imagined myself with video game characters cuz I'm weird like that but I'm glad I'm not alone! ^^

It was kind of strangewriting this because I had to be reallyunspecific. I couldn't talk about 'your' hair or 'your' bathing suit or 'your' body because I don't know about 'you'. The hardest part was using your name. Sure I could use a _ or (Y/N) but that always brakes the mood for me so I tried my best to work around it. I have a good thing going here with Dante calling you Angel. Your name doesn't have to be Angel, that's just a nickname he gave you so hopefully if wont seem too out of place with him calling you that.

I also wanted to try not to be to specific on most things like your expressionour your friends, unless it was needed for the story, because I want you to put in your own expressionor friends with out me drawing a _ ya know?

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.

I don't own Dante.


End file.
